1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club and a grip for the golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
A grip is attached to a golf club. In a swing, the grip is worn out. In order to suppress the wear, it is preferable that a material of the grip should be hardened. In the case in which the material of the grip is hardened, however, a grip feeling (a grip comfort) is apt to be deteriorated. In the case in which the material of the grip is hardened, a coefficient of friction is apt to be reduced. A grip having a low coefficient of friction is slippery. In the case in which sweat or rainwater sticks to a surface of the grip, particularly, the grip is slippery. It has been desired to obtain a grip which has a good grip feeling and is hard to slip.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-15019 has disclosed a grip for a golf club in which a recess portion for absorbing sweat is formed on a surface of the grip and has disclosed a cut and a groove having a very small width as the recess portion for absorbing sweat.